Have a great summer!
by fantaicy
Summary: "I'm Hayley and I have less bravery of a teapot." After an exhausting 4th year, Hayley just wants to stay at Sirius' house in peace but turns out there are more than a few extra guests at Grimmauld place...


"Have a great summer!" I called to the Weasleys and Hermione who all seemed to be either in a rush or confused.

"Bring back a souvenir from Spain will you!" George called over the sea of Weasley's and then they disappeared through the station barrier.

I breathed out a sigh from the over excitedness I had put on. It really was exhausting telling your friends that you were going to Spain but you were in fact homeless (long story).

I wasn't going to be this summer though. I was going to surprise someone who I had sent a letter to asking to stay but they never replied. I was going to need a persuasion gift to let me stay...

I took a moment to make sure I had everything (this took a second since I only had my trunk) before picking it up to enter the muggle world.

The muggle side of the station wasn't as busy as I thought it would be so I didn't get many strange looks as I walked through the place towards the nearest coffee shop. I had saved up my muggle coins for times like this so I had just about enough for a strong black coffee and a blueberry muffin. I was now not only homeless, but with only a £1 to survive in the muggle world – oh Merlin, help me. I was a half-blood myself so I did know what to do in these situations but after 4 years in a wizard boarding school - you tend to think more like a witch rather than a muggle.

Outside the station was busy. And by busy I mean a lot of traffic. I recognised the Weasley car trying to get out of the car park and quickly changed direction to avoid them. I wasn't five minutes down the road when they passed me again but thankfully they didn't see me – at least I hope they didn't.

As I walked, I watched business people push past each other looking stressed and was glad that that wouldn't be my future.

"Well if it isn't little Hayley!" A voice called from next to me and I turned around to see a man that I had spent my last summer with, a man in his 30's who was the kindest man I knew.

"Hey, Jools!" I grinned and bent down to hug him – he had lost a leg, but he wouldn't tell me how so he spent his days on the ground after some punk stole his wheelchair. I vowed to get him a new one soon. "How's life been treating you?" I asked as I sat down beside him, I had an entire afternoon before I would need to arrive at the house.  
"Oh you know, a bit of kindness here, a bit of rudeness there, same old, same old, how's that Hogwarts School o' yours?" He asked. He didn't know I was a witch but he did know the name of the school, there was no harm in a name now was there?

"Well besides the work, it's been a rather hectic year! There was a tournament of sorts - you know, racing and stuff," I left out the fact it involved dragons, mermaids, oh and the death of a student thanks to who-know-who returning... I had never spoken to Cedric but he seemed like a good guy.

"Sounds exciting! Did you win anything?" Jools asked suddenly interested. He used to be a racer but then his leg incident happened and he couldn't race anymore.

"Sadly, I didn't make it to the team; I would be a terrible athlete anyways!" I laughed.

"Listen," Jools suddenly turned serious, "I was hoping I would catch you because I've been doing some saving this year while you've been gone," He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a lot of money. My eyes widened in shock as he grabbed my hands and placed the money in them, "I want you to have it. You don't deserve to be on the streets, Hayley."

I shook my head, "I can't take this! That's..." I counted the money in my shaking hands, "over £500!? Where on earth does a homeless guy get this kind of money?!" I asked knowing he wouldn't take it to heart.

"Don't worry, I didn't steal it, I've taken up performing with this!" He reached behind and lifted up an old coat to reveal a guitar in perfect condition, "it's my pride and joy," Jools smiled and covered it up again. "Civilians like music you see!"

"But..." I protested feebly, still in shock and now amazement.

"Look, It's not like I gave you every single penny but you don't need to be on the streets like me. Besides, another year of performing and I'll be off the streets myself!" Jools grinned obviously proud of his achievements.

I couldn't help it, I started crying and pulled him into a hug, "Jools, you are the kindest man I have ever met. Anyone would be lucky to meet you!" I practically sobbed into his shoulder.

I felt his shoulders shudder in laughter and he pushed me away lightly, "little Hayley, you were the only person who would talk to me for a long time, I was beginning to lose hope before you came along, You're what gave me hope again, For this reason, you deserve this money and I will not take it back." He gave me a reassuring smile and I smiled back through my tears which I couldn't stop.

I wiped my nose with my sleeve and laughed, "We're both idiots aren't we?"

Jools laughed and nodded, "but that's what makes people like you and me special, and don't you ever forget that."

We must've talked for another hour or so before I realised the time thanks to the sky turning a shade of pink.

I looked at the muffin and coffee on my trunk and handed it to him, "here, I'm going to see if I can stay over at a friend'shouse without them knowing I'm homeless, but I will try to be back to check up on you soon, ok?"

"I can take care of myself, little Hayley but I'll be here!" He chuckled to himself and I hugged him once more before standing up.

"Here's to a better life, eh?" I grinned and Jools nodded, "just keep outta trouble and you'll be as fine as sunshine," He smiled and I waved to him and walked on with a skip in my step. I made sure the money was safely stashed away from view before I continued down a smaller road known for people getting robbed. Thankfully, I didn't get approached and came out the other side safely - maybe it was because I looked homeless that no-one thought I had any money. I was wearing my oldest but cosiest hoodie paired with a pair of holey converses and jeans.

The house I was going to was owned by a man called Sirius Black who was currently a 'notorious mass murderer' even though all he did was confront a man called Peter Pettigrew- yeah, the story is a long one, look him up and just ignore the fact that Peter Pettigrew was killed because he's alive and framed Sirius Black.

I had become friends with him in 3rd year after an incident left me unsure of what to do anymore that I had taken to the grounds and found a shaggy dog on them. The dog had sat with me as I cried (It was an emotional incident, ok?) until hesuddenly ran off into the whomping willow. My curiosity got the better of me and I followed only to discover that the dog was in fact Sirius Black. We became good friends (I think) after we sorted out a few things such as: 'are you going to kill me?' Or 'you can turn into a dog?!'

I guess you could say Sirius had become a sort of father-like figure to me in the short time I had known him. He had helped me with becoming an animagus although, I wasn't fully there yet - I needed another year of practice or less depending on how much practice I put in. Once I actually found the house, he could help me practise all summer long!

Oh yeah, should probably mention I didn't know the exact whereabouts of his house, only that it appeared upon a certain command. I knew which road though so I was heading that way first before I tried to figure out its location. Wait! Sirius said to muggles it looked like the houses had missed out a number!

I found the road ten minutes later and walked along one sideto see a missing number but failed. Ok, time to try the other side!

"Nope, nope, nope, yes, no-" I backtracked and was face to face with two houses that should've had a number in between them. I smiled in a way an evil villain would when they see their plan coming together - not that I'm evil of course...Seriously I'm a Hufflepuff, and Hufflepuffs aren't evil, just people who happen to eat a lot thanks to their common room being next to kitchen. Let me tell you, the parties in our common room? They are the best ones thanks to us being on good terms with so many people such as the house elves. It pays to be nice – sometimes.

"Ok... What was the phrase again?" I asked myself as I began to pace in front of the houses trying to figure out the magic phrase to get the house to reveal itself. I didn't even notice the house had appeared until I looked up from five minutes worth of pacing later to see lights on in the bottom window and a shadow by the window. I froze. Do I just walk up to the door? To be fair, I hadn't exactly expected the house to appear so quickly - I was put on the spot! I'm not so good at improvisation, I prefer order. Mind you, Sirius did say this house was always welcome after he said about how he was going to move in here.

Here goes nothing...

I walked up to the door and took a deep breath before summoning some courage to knock on the door with extremely shaky hands - he's probably seen me anyway from the window. I noticed the shadow had gone and I braced myself for the 'WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!'

Instead I was faced with something entirely different - a different person in fact. Two different persons. Two of my previous DADA professors actually (well, only one, the other was actually locked in a trunk for the year while someone impersonated him - long story).

They lowered their accusatory wands slightly and Remus tilted his head in confusion. Moody was straight to the point. "How did you find this place, girl."

I blanched as I stared at Moody's still pointing wand, "Uh... Sirius told me about it two years ago and I was going to ask if I could crash here for a while but I guess he has company so..." I turned around to go but was immediately dragged into the house by the arm facing a now closing door, my trunk only just getting in, in time.

"Looks like someone has some explaining to do," Moody grumbled, he charmed my trunk to levitate and told Remus to take it to the kitchen. When he was gone Moody stared at me with a scrutinizing gaze - it made me feel rather uncomfortable actually. He has this fake eye which just swivels around in its socket which probably gave him the nickname mad eye moody.

"Look, I can just go, I'm obviously interrupting something - I have another friend I can stay with, honestly - can I get my trunk?" My voice was gradually getting higher as Moody continued to stare at me.

"You're not going anywhere sunshine, someone could've followed you here and that's not a good thing. I'm just taking security measures - come on." He began walking down the long corridor and realising I wasn't following him (I was recovering from his stare down) he turned around and rolled his eyes and continued onwards grumbling about 'teenagers'.

Not wanting to be left alone in the rather mouldy corridor, I hurried up to catch up to Moody who was still grumbling. We arrived at an open door and Moody walked in with me following.

I was expecting to see just Sirius in the kitchen but instead I was stuck in a frozen state once again at the sight of Molly freaking Weasley.

"What on earth do you think you're doing young lady?! You haven't run away from your parents have you? And why onEarth do you know Sirius Black?!" Molly said once she saw me and I became even more frozen.

"Calm down, Molly, it's a long story! Besides, she was going to stay here for the summer anyway - She couldn't exactly tell you guys that now could she?" Sirius appeared and grinned at me and I nodded. I felt Moody's gaze on my head again and shuddered.

"You said a few days..." Moody said and Sirius jumped in to save me.

"Well I was going to ask you to stay the entire summer when you got here but things got in the way," Sirius gave a pointed look at Moody at this point to which Moody pulled a face and said "well, since I trust you to handle the situation, I have business to attend to, talk soon." Then he apparated.

I relaxed a tiny bit but I soon became tense again at the sight of Molly Weasley giving me a scrutinising gaze.

"Isn't this lovely?" Sirius asked slinging an arm around me, "welcome to Grimmauld place! I would've sent a letter in reply but Moody forbid it - sorry about that."

I shrugged, "its fine, I bumped into an old friend earlier on who said I could stay with him if things didn't work out here."

"Jools?" Sirius asked, concern taking over his facial expression.

"Who's Jools?" Molly interrupted and I replied with 'a doctor' at the same time Sirius replied with 'a politician' - busted.

Molly's face turned into one of those faces you see business people have when they find a hole in your plan or whateveryou call it.

"What in Merlin's name is going on and don't you dare think of lying to me, Sirius." Molly glared at Sirius and he sighed. Remus chuckled by the counter and I wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

"Um... A quick word if you please, Hayley, outside? Away from PRYING ears?" Sirius asked me pointedly as he led me out of the door into the corridor I was in before not even giving me time to answer.

"Listen, we need to tell Molly your story and I trust Remus with my life so he's safe to tell too. Not telling them would just make it worse. You have to trust me on this." He gave me a look he usually does when he needs me to do something and I sighed. "Fine, but I don't want them to give me sympathetic faces for long."

Sirius grinned and hugged me, "it's going to be ok, ok?" He whispered.

"Ok," I whispered back and he let go. I looked around the hallway and asked Sirius what an ear was doing in a nearby plant pot. He sighed and picked it up and made it explode with his wand. Some of the residents think they can listen in on important conversations it seems...

We walked back into the kitchen to where Molly and Remus had sat down at the large table in the centre of the room. Sirius led me to the opposite side and we sat down.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone else." I said already feeling my hands start to shake. I clasped them together to hide it and looked up to see their faces nod in agreement. It was weird to think I was telling my favourite DADA teacher my story along with some of my closest friend's mother.

"Ok, it starts around the beginning of third year when I got a letter from the ministry telling me my parents had died under mysterious circumstances and they were doing their best to keep it from the media etc..." I took a shaky breath avoiding the shocked gasps from Molly and Remus.

"They hadn't organised a home for me or anything, just put any of my belongings in a locker to collect when I was 17. Anyways, after a walk on the school grounds, I came across a stray dog - who later turned out to be Sirius - and thanks to my curiosity; I followed him into the whomping willow to find him as himself again looking rather shocked to see me." I smiled to myself and heard Sirius chuckle besides me. "After realising he was innocent and such, we talked for the rest of the day and from then on we would either send letters to each other or talk in the shrieking shack on the weekends. He often showed me how to do some spells too," I looked at Sirius and he grinned obviously thinking about teaching me to become an animagus too.

"What about a home?!" Molly asked and I smiled, "well, when the train got back into London, Sirius had told me about this place in case I couldn't find anyone's house to stay over at without suspicion. However, outside the station, I met a man called Jools and we talked for a while and he helped me through the summer - nice guy." I left out the part that he was homeless. Molly gave a sympathetic smile while Remus frowned clearly trying to take it in, I don't know.

"You should've stayed with us!" Molly said, "our house is plenty big enough," Molly smiled and I shook my head, "I felt bad, plus you'd know something was up if I stayed the entire summer and Dumbledore showed up to give me schoolsupplies since I didn't have any money to buy supplies last year.

"Oh you poor thing, she walked around the corner of the table where we were sat and hugged me tight, you're safe now." She stated in such a way, I believed it.

When she had let go, Remus was looking at me in somewhat of an awed expression, "you're very brave, do you know that?"

I shook my head, "I'm not really..."

"I always had a good feeling about you, you got one of the highest grades in DADA with me in third year, did you know that?"

I shook my head.

"I did think your skills were similar to Sirius's but I had dismissed it, it all makes sense now." He stood up and shook my hand, "good luck in life, Hayley, there's a storm coming soon and who knows what will happen." He turned to leave then paused to say, "I'll be seeing you all soon, I expect, good night." And he apparated.

I looked down at my hands not wanting to look up, "heyHayley!" Sirius suddenly said and I looked up, "want some Pizza? We have some leftover from earlier," I looked up to see him holding an entire pizza on a dish. I raised an eyebrow, "left overs?"

"Well, we were catering for the Weasley family too remember," he grinned while Molly chuckled, "the boys sure know how to eat!" She added.

I stared at the pizza, ignoring the fact she said about the 'boys' and 'Weasley family' feeling hunger rise in me, my tummy gave me away though and gave a loud rumbling noise and I cringed while Sirius laughed, "someone is hungry!" He sat down next to me and took a slice himself.

"Sirius!" Molly reprimanded and Sirius shrugged, "your twins and Ron ate out my side of the table before me!" And Molly sighed.

"If you need me, I'll be upstairs, ok?" She said looking more at me than Sirius and I nodded.

"Good night!" We chorused mouth full of pizza and we laughed. Molly smiled and then she was gone.

"So..." Sirius began. I didn't answer. "Bet you're wondering why the Weasley's are here, eh?"

"Just a little," I grinned.

"Well, Dumbledore is convinced that now you-know-who is back, he's going to target anyone associated with Harry, which means the Weasleys are under fire along with Hermione - she's also here." He grinned at my face that was now in double shock.

"So let me get this straight, the entire Weasley family is here as well as Hermione?! I'm doomed." I held my head in my hands, the pizza lying forgotten.

"Well not the entire Weasley family, it's only Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny!" He said trying to comfort me.

"Fred and George will just wonder why I'm here and they think I'm in bloody Spain like Molly did!" I said letting out an aggravated sigh.

"Look, just say you were meant to get here earlier but Tonks only caught you at the airport because she almost forgot about you."

"Tonks is your cousin, right? The metamorphagus?" I asked hoping to get it right because she was the one I was thinking of, she sounded awesome.

"Correct! Remind me to show you the family tree tomorrow - oh, beware of my mother's portrait. She will wake the entire household!" Sirius chuckled to himself, he looked at his watch and his eyes widened, "is that really the time?!" He said tohimself, "quarter to 1... Better get some sleep shall we?" He grinned and I nodded only to realise something.

"Uh... Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Where am I sleeping?"

Sirius stopped moving and thought for a moment, "Be right back!" Sirius dashed out of the room only to come back down again a few seconds later, "found you a room!"

We walked up the stairs (two sets) and he led to a small room overlooking the London streets. "You can stay here for the night - I'm sure Molly will put you with Hermione and Ginny tomorrow. As you can see the bed is already made and... There's your trunk! Right..." There was a pause, "good night!" He grinned and left, closing the door behind him.

What an interesting turn of events, eh? As I got into bed in my pyjamas I wondered who was in the room above me and thenI wondered if someone would tell them I was here rather than in Spain or if I had to explain it myself. Would they know I was homeless? I don't think I could handle the Weasley twin'sfaces at that point - or Hermione's since we talk so much yet I never told her... Right. Stop thinking about it Hayley, go to sleep.

Sleep.

I don't want to sleep. Well I do but I can't. Brilliant. Almost 1 in the morning and I can't sleep! I got out of bed again and decided to find the bathroom - I hadn't brushed my teeth yet anyway. I quickly found my toothbrush and began my 'adventure'. Thankfully, there wasn't a bathroom on my floor so I had the excuse to look around a bit more. Sue me for wanting to explore.

I walked up the stairs, being careful not to trip since I couldn't see much and I soon found a bathroom, huzzah! I locked the door behind me before feeling around the walls for a light switch and the room illuminated in light - in fact I wasmomentarily blinded.

Once my eyes adjusted I walked over to the sink and gasped slightly at my appearance - I knew I was bad looking but this was just... My hair had turning into a curly red mess and my eyes looked very tired - that kind of tired where they look kind of red from soreness. This is what I get for turning up later than I thought at this house, not to mention my sob story - bloody hell look at the amount of hair products! I examined the most vibrant one which said "for the confident soul and enhance those ginger roots!"

...

The next one was even worse "Keep that hair in place and no-one will suspect a thing!"

Who wants to bet these all belong to Fred and George? How do they even have time for this stuff?! On the other side of the crammed sink were some more feminine hair products. Dear Merlin, I'm in a house full of people obsessed with hair.

I had time to kill...

I picked up the first bottle which said something about 'instant straight hair!' And followed the instructions, watching my hair carefully. I had to cover my hair in this mousse stuff then let it do the rest.

I watched as the mousse began to disappear and my curls began to straighten themselves out. I stared at my hair once it finished and my eyes couldn't take it in what it was seeing - my hair looked dreadful.

I frantically picked up the bottle to see how to undo it but it didn't have an answer - just that it lasted 24 hours. Brilliant. I looked around for a curling hair product and thankfully there was one - it was like the other one but the end result wasn't like it said.

Now my hair resembled a bed head. It was probably the best I was going to get though so I decided to leave the products alone.

As I left the bathroom I bumped into someone, a tall someone, a muscular arms sort of person.

"Whoa! Sorry, Hermione! Didn't know you were in there!" It was George.

"I'm no-" I quickly stopped myself and coughed and said, "My fault, sorry!" It was my best Hermione impression. I quickly tried to walk towards the stairs.

"Wait a minute..." George grabbed my arm, dragged me into the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the light."WHAT IN THE BLAZERS?!" He exclaimed (loudly might I ass) upon seeing me.

"Yep, just wake up the whole house why don't you!" I ran my hands through my hair in angst or embarrassment I don't know then stopped because my hair just... urgh.

"How did you get here?!" His voice raising an octave at the end. I laughed slightly.

"Long story-"

"What happened George?!" Fred's voice called from the other side of the door interrupting me.

"Oh you know, FINDING OUT HAYLEY IS NOT IN BLOODY SPAIN." George yelled and I cringed. The door opened and Fred had the same expression George had had five seconds ago, "blimey! You weren't kidding!"

"What's goin-Hayley?! What are you doing here?!" It was Hermione with Ginny close behind along with a confused looking Ron.

"Can't a girl stay at a house without getting her motives questioned?" I asked rhetorically throwing my hands up in despair.

"What happened to your hair?" George asked picking up a strand.

"That's a long story." I answered quickly not wanting to say'oh yeah, I was just experimenting with the hair products by the sink...'

George smirked letting go of the strand. He bloody knew,damnit.

"What on EARTH is going on here? Hayley, are you ok?"

"You KNEW?!" Fred and George accused Molly when she didn't react with shock.

"Well, her parents did contact me earlier asking if she could stay with us since the plane was cancelled and they didn't want her bored!" Molly sneaked a wink at me and I gave her a thankful look forgetting the story Sirius had told me to say. "Now off to bed! All of you!" She shooed us all out of the bathroom/hall and went our separate ways.

"Can't believe she didn't tell us..." I heard George mutter and I grinned as I walked back down to my room.

'Well at least it wouldn't be awkward at Breakfast tomorrow' I thought to myself as I settled back down into bed and falling asleep soon afterwards.

When I woke up the next morning it was to two voices outside my door.

"Reckon she's actually there and we weren't just dreaming?"

"The door's closed, it wasn't yesterday was it?" It was Fred and George - typical.

"That doesn't mean she is there!"

"I think she is, I say we open the door and check"

"Ok on the count of three," oh brilliant, I braced myself for their intrusion, "one... two-"

"Boys I hope you aren't doing what I think you are doing, Hayley's had a long night!" Thank Merlin, Molly was there.

"So it was real!" One of them said in enlightenment.

"Alright, mum, bye!" There was a loud thud of footsteps up the stairs and Molly muttered something I couldn't hear.

I heard her walk away and it was silent again. Looking at a clock next to my bed, I realised I should probably get up - it was 1 in the afternoon after all...

I like my sleep ok? Quit judging me, I had a long night like Molly said. I practically rolled out of the bed and found some clean clothes. I knew there was a shower in the bathroomwhere I was meant to brush my teeth (and got distracted instead) but I wasn't going to try figuring that out untilsomeone showed me how to work it. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was starting to return to normal. If by normal you mean, the curls were looking untameable once again.

Once I was... Somewhat acceptable (the most a 14 year old can look after a strange night) I ventured downstairs.

Slowly.

Really slowly.

Like, Super mega really slowly.

I took a minute to get to the stairs by penguin shuffling. This is why I was a Hufflepuff not a Gryffindor - bravery of a teapot - actually they have hot water in them like boiling hot water and never complain; I'm less brave than a teapot. Brilliant.

I remembered what Lupin had said last night about being brave but I still didn't believe him, I just didn't want to bother anyone with my problems that's all.

One step down.

Maybe I should go back to my room and pretend to sleep for the rest of the day.

Second- *CREAK* - ...step.

I heard footsteps running towards and I froze in fear of who it could be. Was it Molly asking me how I was? Again? Or worse, the twins going to shout at me?

"HAYLEY!" Fred and George exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs. I grinned faintly, they didn't seem mad...

They ran up the stairs and engulfed me in hugs. "WHY ARENT YOU IN SPAIN." George accused pouting.

"Why aren't you at the burrow?" I smirked trying to avoid the question. Besides, they already knew the answer.

"We couldn't tell you could we?" Fred said.

"Well neither could I! Besides it was a last minute thing y'know?" I shrugged. We started walking back down the stairs.

I should probably explain how I'm friends with these two. During third year after the incident and finding Sirius, my mind was in a REALLY confusing place that I thought I would never leave. Sort of like... I wasn't seeing things the same way I was before, seeing them as they truly were and I couldn't escape my own mind for even a second.

Anyways, during the confusing time I spent a lot of time in the kitchens after Sirius's recommendation and used the house elves as my temporary therapists. Pretty good ones too, they should really consider the job - be like... The Hogwartscouncillor! I'm off topic - so one day I'm there telling them the usual stuff of loss and grief and such and I didn't even realise Fred and George enter because they were being silent - to be fair all the house elves were around me listening to my woes, wouldn't you listen in?

Eventually I finish my story of the incident for the twentieth time and I'm in tears like the emotional person I was back then and Fred and George chose that moment to sit either side of me and helped me cheer up.

They're my only friends to know about the death of my parents and I'd like to keep it that way. They're the closest things I've had as friends too.

"Do you know Sirius Black then?" George asked and I nodded, "I'll tell you later, 'kay?" I said seeing Molly and everyone in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Hayley!" Molly greeted me with a hug, "Fred, George, I told you to go and clean the hallway not stand around!" She ordered.

"Right you are, mother!" Fred grinned and there was a cracking sound as he apparated. George was quick to join him. "BOYS." Molly shouted and they stuck their heads around the door, "yeah?"

"What did I say about doing that?"

"...not to?"

"Good. Let's keep it that way." She huffed then plastered on a smile as she turned back to me, "I'm sorry, where were we? Ah yes, would you like some lunch? Or breakfast? I can make you either- or both if you want," she offered and I nodded eagerly to which a laugh sounded from the table. I looked over and saw Sirius laughing at me and I shrugged, "is it a crime to be hungry?"

"It's a crime to be innocent," he grinned and I laughed, "To me you are the freeist man in the world."

He put a hand over his heart mockingly, "thank you, Hayley,it means a lot."

I knew he meant it though.

I know Fred and George probably couldn't apparate till atleast 2 weeks after this bit but hey, don't kill me! What did you guys think anyways? I hope it's up to standard :3


End file.
